The invention relates generally to a fluid discharge pump for discharging a fluid stored inside a fluid-storing portion from a nozzle head disposed on the upper side of the fluid-storing portion by pressing the nozzle head. Further, the present invention relates to a fluid container for letting a fluid stored inside a fluid-storing portion flow out from a nozzle head disposed on the upper side of the fluid-storing portion by pressing the nozzle head.
As the above type of fluid discharge pump, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-213465 discloses a fluid discharge pump. However, in the fluid discharge pump, a fluid having flowed into a nozzle head may leak out even after removing pressure applied to the nozzle head. This type of phenomenon is a problem particularly when a resinous valve mechanism is used to reduce fluid discharge pump costs.